Escher & Musiea
by FinalEmblem
Summary: The story through the eyes of Escher and Musiea. Please review if there's anything to fix. I'd like to write this story out, but I don't want to force it if people don't seem to like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Match Made In Hell**

How did I get here... And who the hell are all these people? I looked around to see various people of clearly different cultures standing around the room. There were eight others in the room, and most of them seemed to be associated with one other person standing there... But that would make me the odd one out... That's strange...

"Die!" Shrieked a woman's voice from behind me. Luckily for me I'm skilled in sneak attacks, so I knew just how to avoid my demise. I grabbed my assailant's wrist and tugged it so she went flying. You know, she wasn't very strong-looking, more like one of those frail and gentle to a fault type of people, it was no surprise she failed so miserably in her attempt. I extended my sword and placed the blade on her shoulder.

"Heh, pathetic..." I mumbled, "You got nerve, girl, attacking me from behind like that. Normally I would've killed you on the spot. But I'll let you live... this time..." I then took my sword back and looked at the others in this strange place, all of which had looks of disgust and confusion.

I looked at the girl again, who was attempting to get back on her feet after the failed attempt. Something about her seems familiar... But I've seen plenty of women before, so there's not really much to take out of that. Its these other people who look and dress like no one I've ever seen before that have me confused. I was especially intimidated by the eldest man holding the gigantic axe. Seeing as the least threatening person here just tried to attack me, I'll take it I can't safetly assume any of these people to be an ally, if I take it for granted I'll end up dead...

Everyone seemed to be communicating in small groups of two, everyone except for me and the girl, at least. Do these people know each other? And I still have no clue where in the world I could possibly be...

Slowly, everyone seemed to leave the room to explore their surroundings. Everyone went off in pairs, leaving me standing alone with that girl not far off, giving me a death stare. I decided swiftly that hanging around near her wasn't going to prove beneficial, so I walked away with the intention to explore this new and unfamiliar place.

I walked down a flight of stairs, double checking behind me that the crazy girl wasn't following me still... Man she gives me the creeps. I reached the bottom and discovered an egg shaped machine that was displaying some sort of rules, but I never was big on reading or following the rules so I ignored it. I kept walking only to find a dead end, and the seemingly youngest of the strangers, those tribal-looking ones. I approached them carefully, boasting my blade to assert the fact that I could cut them to pieces if they tried anything funny.

"T-this isn't our country!" Cried the boy to the taller girl... It didn't take a genius to realize that he was out of place. He looked at me, with horror in his eyes, and begged, "Did you bring us here?"

"Ha! That's a good one, kid, as if I know what's going on." I laughed, rolling my eyes. This is all new to me too, so let's not go pointing fingers left and right." I growled. We're all confused, but this kid isn't thinking rationally at all. "And just who are you?" I demanded of the girl accompanying the little brat.

"My name is Eluca, and this is Zhamo. We don't know why we were brought here, we just know that this place is unlike anything we could have seen or imagined... This is like nothing on earth... yet we ruled out the possibility that the world ended...

"Clearly... Seeing as we're not dead..." I grunted in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Though I still find it strange that everyone seemed to stop moving just moments before we came here..." She hissed back at me, scowling.

That happened to me too... This is too weird to be true, there is no logical rhyme or reason right now. Just 10 people from clearly different backgrounds brought together.

I ignored the lack of reality in our predicament. I think I can trust that these people have no intention of hurting me... Yet... "The world froze for me too... I don't know what's going on here, but I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched..."

Eluca nodded, "Yes, I too get that same sensation, I feel a dark presence in the air..."

"Eluca... I'm scared..." Zhamo whispered, seemingly trying to avoid my overhearing. "This can't be good, there is no where to go... I've never felt so trapped before..."

"Well I have a bone to pick with whoever did bring us to this place... Maybe they can let me out." I said, smirking.

"How can you actually be so calm?" Zhamo cried, "You don't even know where you are!"

"And exactly what good is being scared going to do us? None! So even if you are helpless, at least try to act capable. Try to make use of yourself and don't whine."

Eluca glared at me, "I don't agree with his wording, but the man has a point. This isn't the time to be a sitting duck, we need to take initiative."

"Damn straight we do..." I hissed, "This situation isn't going to revolve itself, so unless you have anything important to say, I'm out of here."

* * *

I don't know what's going on here, nor do I know any of these people... Except for _Escher... _I wish I could finish him right now, but I should probably assess the situation first. Standing here is going to do me no good at all... And waiting for him to come back is equally as pointless...

I made my way down the stairs opposite of that demon and found myself in a very similar room where I saw four of the others. I figured it would be wise to talk to them and see if they know what's going on here. I made my way over to the eldest of everyone, and the woman who appeared to be his wife. However, when I tried to talk to them I was greeted with ignorance...

"What do you want?" said the man. The intimidation he presented was unbearable.

"Uh... Nothing, I'm sorry, sir." I managed, despite my voice shaking, I had no intention of getting on this giant's bad side, so I moved on to the other "pair"... I find it strange that everyone here is in pairs... Only me and that fiend seem to be alone... Does this mean Escher and I are a pair?... I shudder to think about what we need to be in groups of two for...

The young man looked my way and greeted me, "Hello, my name is Ayuta, and this is Princess Mana." He seemed much friendlier, and the girl with him looked very gentle.

"My name is Musiea, nice to meet you." I smiled back, I didn't feel like I had to worry about these two.

"Hello, Musiea. Do you happen to know anything about why we're here? We were going to ask around... but no one here seems very personable." Mana frowned.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "but I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Ayuta gave me a look of disappointment, "Don't worry about it... I just worry because it seems everyone here seems to be a skilled fighter of some sort... I mean that man over there is enormous. And that girl with the double bladed sword... and that man who you tried to kill... I'm but a mere stablehand and she is a Princess... it seems that we were brought here to fight, yet we are certainly not prepared for battle."

"Yes, it seems... strange..." Mana added tearfully, "I wish we were back home... I have a betrothal, and my mother and my father must be worried sick... I want to know what's going on..."

"I wish I could tell you..." I replied, I sympathized with her... She's not the only one who has those she's worried about back home. I wonder how the children are doing... Alone, scared, with no one to protect them... I blame this on Escher... If he hadn't come along then I wouldn't have to worry about the well being of the orphans...

Ayuta gave a dirty look to something behind my back, "Don't look now, but that guy is back... Don't go near him you two..." He grabbed his swords, and for someone who claims to be a mere stablehand, he looks like he'd be rather skilled, judging by how he held them.

I turned, and there he was, Escher, he seemed to be attempting to talk to the intimidating man, with about as much as success as Ayuta and I.

"Don't think I won't cut you down right here on the spot, old man!" He hissed, sword at full extent, pointed at the man's nose. Is he a moron? That man could tear him apart, I mean the size of his axe alone should be enough reason to leave him alone.

"Firstly," the man responded, "Our names are Olgar and Vahti. Secondly-" He was cut short by a terrifying voice...

**"Warriors of the world, come to the main hall at once. Do not disobey."**

Olgar glared back at Escher and continued, as if that eerie voice didn't just summon us all... "What's your name, boy?"

"The name is Escher... Learn to fear it old man." He laughed, grinning that hideous grin.

"Well, Escher, I'd be careful if I were you... You may be in over your head." Olgar warned, smirking, "But if you're as good as you say you are then I look forward to seeing you in action."

"You sound like you know something... Care to share?" Escher hissed, staring the older man down. Of course the most foolish of us all gets the man's attention...

"That will wait for a later time, for now, let's return the to the main hall, shall we?" Olgar replied, "Just don't do anything foolish until you know more, you look like the type who will act prematurely and cause problems for themselves... Don't let that be your downfall."

"Ha! Whatever old man, say what you will. Just don't get in my way or I'll cut you down."

* * *

It seemed everyone was finally gathered in the place where we all stood initially. I want to know where that voice came from... That must've been who brought us here... Oh well, just one more person for me to hack away at...

**"Welcome warriors, I am The Agent..."** Said the terrible voice, where was it coming from? I didn't like this one bit...

A cloud of black smoke appeared and our from it a monstrous figure, like nothing I've ever seen before. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly frightened by it. From the whole dark armor to the skeletal face... If this is a human, he's put a lot of time into this costume...

**"Escher and Musiea...**

**Zhamo and Eluca...**

**Garrick and Alto...**

**Ayuta and Mana...**

**Olgar and Vahti..."**

The room seemed to shake with each word he pronounced. I could see the fear in Zhamo's eyes, all of the girls were horrified. The only ones who seemed unfazed were Olgar and Vahti... I have to hand it to them, they're more impressive than they look, that's for sure...

I made eye contact with that crazy girl again, then both of us looked away... I'm presuming that's Musiea... But why would I be lumped with that? Ugh...

**"Each of you has been summoned here to take place in a tournament. The prize for victory? Immortality and eternal youth."**

My eyebrows perked up, eternal life AND youth? Hah! Now he's got my attention!

**"But you are not yet ready to fight... Each team must work together and find two rings to continue on to the first round of battle. You are to remain with your partner at all times. Likewise, you cannot refuse to fight or fight prematurely, or you will be eliminated."**

Seriously? We have to play scavenger hunt first? On the other hand... I doubt it would be beneficial to deny this thing what it wants...

"Why have you brought us here?" Zhamo cried, "Why do we have to fight?"

**If you want to know why you fight, you must first fight. It's that simple. The answers will be revealed for those who earn the right to know.**

Eluca shook her head, "This whole thing seems a little strange... You wouldn't just go around offering this sort of thing... Where are we, and what is the place built for?" She demanded.

"Who cares why we fight?" I intervened, "With a prize like that, that should be all the reason you need to fight!"

"That's the other thing..." Said the knightly looking guy. "Immortality sounds like a heavy promise, I don't think I can trust you. Who's to say I can't just take you out now and get home?"

Olgar gave him a look, "Do not be foolish, know when you are outmatched." He warned the knight.

"Yeah, Garrick..." The girl accompanying him begged, "This thing looks strong."

Garrick, I presume, laughed, "I'm not going to let some shady figure like this tell me what I can and can't do!"

**"I take it you do not intend to fight in the Arena?"**

"Oh I intend to fight, all right..." He laughed, drawing his mighty sword, "I'm just gonna fight you!" With that he lunged at the giant figure, I have to admit, it takes nerve to assault a mysterious entity like this...

The attack, however brave or foolish it was, did not faze this Agent creature, who simply back handed the the warrior, who went down in one hit.

**"Those who do not obey the rules only face death..."**

Almost immediately, as if on command, a huge cloud of darkness appeared before the man. And from it, a figure that can only be described as the Grim Reaper crawled out. It was boasting about four weapons and merely slashed the poor fellow with it's scythe, and with that he disappeared into a dark mist... Now I was terrified... These are clearly not human beings we are dealing with. I can honestly say that I'm worried about our fate... I can't die here...

"GARRICK?" Screamed that pink haired knight, I guess I can sympathize with her... that was terrifying... In addition to that outburst I heard Musiea and Mana gasp in horror. Again, the only one's who seemed at ease still were Olgar and Vahti... What is it with these two?

**"Now... if everything is said and done, I will open the first door. Good luck my children."**

And with that he retreated into his cloud of darkness. I hate to admit it... But I was getting worried there for a second... I'm glad he's gone, I was starting to think that was going to be the end... I don't care what these other people plan to do, I need to stay on this Agent guy's good side and win me that immortality... I can't keep that promise I made with this condition nagging at me and eternal life would certainly make things easier...

"Garrick... You can't be gone... What about always being there for me?..." That other knight was still going on? Obviously her friend is gone, I mean when something like that happens, nothing is going to change that fact. His death didn't faze me, but the Agent's words did... obviously there is something important about remaining with your partner, so as much as I don't want to, I'm gonna have to tame this Musiea girl and make her help me.

* * *

Crap, he's coming this way. I don't want to fight anyone just because this thing told me too, I don't want to stay here, and I certainly don't want to be partners with Escher... That Agent creep may have made it clear that we need our partners but I don't want anything to do with Escher... But then again... the children need me... I can't let them down! And if that means working along side this terrible human being, then so be it. I vow to make it back to them.

"Well, well. It looks like you and I are gonna get to know each other pretty well, hehe" He scoffed. That awful smile... I can't stand it!

"I know everything I need to know about you already... It's so nice to see you again, Escher..." I hissed, he seemed a little taken back by my knowledge of him, but nonetheless he remained proud.

"So you know of me, eh? I guess my reputation proceeds me." He grinned, he's an egotistical madman. I want so badly to give him what's coming to him...

"Shut up, I'm not impressed, intimidated or frightened by you. Your 'bad boy' act is childish and you're just a monster!"

"This pup's got a lot of bark! You're a feisty one... I like it!" He smiled, winking at me. It's almost sickening being talked to like this. "So how does such a goody-two-shoes like you know about someone such as myself?"

I felt like at this point my best bet was to ignore him, "That's not important... Let's go, shall we? I have no need to make small talk with a monster like you..."

"Aw come on, just give me a chance, I'm sure you'll grow to love me." He laughed, "And don't you worry, I'll take good care of you. I specialize in watching after useless woman like yourself." He put his arm around me, and I grunted, pulling away.

I couldn't contain my frustration any longer, I was done here. So I took a deep breath, crossed my arms and looked the other way. He seemed to take this as a signal to get going, so he opened the door, grabbed my arm, and pulled me through the door. This was going to be a long tournament...


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a little light headed as we seemed to appear in a snow covered mountain. What kind of door was this? Just where are we? These were questions I didn't waste my time with. Instead, I figured I was going to play with my new toy...

"What is this place?... Why is it snowing?" Musiea asked herself, dimwittedly.

"More importantly..." I chuckled, "How are you not freezing your legs off, with that tiny skirt of yours?"

This made her blush and grow furious at the same time, "What's the matter with you?" She yelled, "How about we look forward instead of at me?" She huffed and began walking in a random direction.

Not one to let up on someone, I stopped her, "I think that's the wrong way. We should go this way." I declared, pointing my sword the opposite pathway.

"Are you seriously that immature?" She asked angrily, I could see I was getting a rise out of her, I was enjoying toying with her. "You know what? Fine. Let's go your way, you spoiled brat..."

I laughed, "Well thank you, girl. I just knew you'd see things my way." I waved my finger at her to signal her to follow. And with that we walked together the way I suggested. We continued down the path for a while, but then something strange happened that made this place even more confusing...

In the distance, we saw a huge creature, like a deer or something, come out of the snow covered trees. I paused and stared at it, as did Musiea. I whispered, "What is that thing?"

"I-I don't know... I can't tell if it's friendly or not..." She replied, but nonetheless she slowly approached it... How foolish... "I'm not going to hurt you..." She promised in a soft voice, as if that would do anything... But regardless, she made her way toward the beast until she was arms length apart. "I'm not going to-" she started but was cut off by the creature.

The deer made a terrible roar, like nothing I've ever heard before, jumped onto it's hind legs and stomped down on Musiea, who screamed in pain and terror as she was pushed back. The deer prepared to attack my useless partner again, but this time when it rose to it's back legs, I intervened. I lunged forward and my sword went right through it. It hissed and groaned and backed off.

But just then... a yellow light flashed on it's wound and the blood stopped. What is this thing? I had no time to ponder such questions, I lunged forward again, yet this time the beast made blocked my attack with an icicle... Where did that come from? Just what the hell was I dealing with here?

I fell to the floor in pain... what was going on here? This was clearly no ordinary creature. The beast went back over to Musiea and prepared to pounce once again, so I stood up quickly and tossed my sword like a boomerang. The blade decapitated the beast, it's body fell limp to the floor, it's blood sprayed everywhere and got on me and Musiea.

But just when I though it couldn't get any stranger... The weirdest thing happened... The blood started glowing and seemed to be absorbing into our skin... And as it happened... I felt stronger... It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, and I've seen some weird things happen...

Musiea's face was horrified, I'm not sure if it was my actions or the blood, but she was looking terrible. "Are you alright?" I asked blandly, "I'd like to be going, there's no use in staying here."

She gave me a look of disgust and replied, "Sorry that death actually fazes me, you monster!"

I was getting a little frustrated, "I apologize for the fact that I saved your sorry ass!"

"We both know you only did that because you know you need me to advance, you fiend... Had you not needed me to win, you would have left." She spat back at me, giving me another glare. Well, she did have a point, winning is my goal and I do need her for whatever reason...

"I suppose you're right." I laughed, I could see her becoming more and more on edge with each passing second. "I still wish I knew why I had to babysit you..."

She rose to her feet and continued, "You're seriously unbelievable!" She pointed her finger at me, and then suddenly a shard of ice shot out and fired straight at me, which hit me straight in the shoulder.

It actually hurt...

I was feeling the pain and the blood coming from my shoulder. I scowled and looked her in the eye, but instead of seeing the look of hatred returned, I saw a slight trace of something that looked like concern or regret... What's with the girl? She doesn't seem mentally stable... one second she hates me and the next she looks worried.

She almost immediately walked over to me and apologized, "I don't know what happened! I'm sorry..." Then she thought for a moment, and must have realized she was talking to me. "On second thought... I'm not sorry... But still... Let me look at it..."

... Real smooth, Musiea...

Regardless, she placed her hand gently on my arm and with her other hand she tenderly touched the wound. Almost immediately that same yellow light that cured the deer before appeared on the spot and the wound immediately regenerated... She was doing everything that creature was doing... Did we gain it's power when it's blood absorbed into our skin? If that's the case, this place was getting weirder by the moment... Even beyond my previous impression.

She too was obviously shocked by her healing touch, "W-what happened?"

"Call me crazy... But I think when the blood disappeared into our skin we gained whatever magic that beast had... I don't quite get it, but it seems to be the only explanation..." I offered, then I looked away, "Anyway... Thanks... I guess" I mumbled under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Don't get me wrong," She growled, "I just want you to die by my sword, the same way you took the lives of the priest and sisters."

And then suddenly it hit me, this girl was one of those people I let live when I was sent to "clean up" that child trafficking monastery. That job was a tough one for me... Not physically difficult, but emotionally. I know that the surviving children felt the same way I did all those years back... But we all move on. I did, so why can't they?

I don't regret what I did... In fact I saved them a terrible future, but even if I didn't, it wouldn't make any difference to me.

"So that's who you are..." I replied, smirking, "How are the children doing?"

"You beast!" She growled through her teeth "... I can't believe you... They were fine with me, until I got dragged to this place with you!" She said angrily. "And now they don't have anyone and I have you to blame!"

This whole blaming thing was growing old... I didn't really care what she had to say anymore, instead I wanted to see a rise in her again. "You _do_ know that your precious priest wasn't putting them up for adoption... Right?" I uttered under my breath.

"... What?" she demanded, sounding genuinely shocked.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything, girl." I teased, there's nothing more entertaining that dangling bait in front of your catch and just taking it away.

She growled and shouted, "You monster! What are you trying to say?" She lunged at me, but I managed to dodge, and grab her wrist, twisting it behind her back.

"Oh yes, trying to kill me again, that's real motivation to answer you. Now, let's not try any of this nonsense anymore... you're starting to hurt my feelings." I laughed, her struggle to free herself was entertaining. "I told you I would kill you next time."

She looked at me with disgust, "Then why don't you?..." She sighed.

I laughed at her and how pathetic she was being... "What can I say?..." I chuckled, "You're growing on me, girl."

I can tell she didn't like my forced 'kindness', "L-let go of me, you monster!" she struggled to free her arm, but to no avail. However, I agreed to her request and shoved her forward. She hit the snow with a thud. I didn't have anything left to say... So I continued on.

* * *

How does he have it in him to be this evil? I knew people could be terrible, but Escher takes the cake on this one... It was painful following him like a puppy, I had no reason to give in to him other than the sooner we win the sooner I can return to the children that need me...

We approached a crystal merely floating over some sort of base... What is it about this place? Nothing seems real here except the environment... It didn't seem like we had anywhere to go, so I didn't hesitate to rub it in.

"It looks like I was right about which direction to go..." I bragged, smirking sarcastically.

Escher glared at me, it was haunting... "Obviously, this crystal is here for a reason."

"And what's that?" I asked, "It's just going to magically make us appear somewhere else completely different? Don't make me laugh!" I approached the object, "See? Nothing to-" But as I made contact with it, I saw a flash of white light and as it faded I noticed myself in a completely different area. A dark corridor with blue tiles and walls, it was eerie... And worse, it proved me wrong. A bright flash temporarily blinded me and from that light came Escher...

"Well, my dear, it would seem you were wrong... Again! Ha!" He laughed. How I hated him, I only wish I could begin to explain... "Don't worry, that's why you have me, otherwise you'd be completely and utterly defenseless and lost."

I was growing sick of him, "You know what? I don't care if you're right! You can know everything in the world for all I care! I just don't want anything to do with you, so I'm gonna go my way, and you're gonna go yours. If we see each other again, oh well... It will have been too soon!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't, my darling. 'Til death do us part... or until I become immortal, at least." He smirked, pulling me close to his body. It was incredibly uncomfortable having someone so vile putting their face so close to mine. I tried my hardest to pull myself away from him, but he was really strong and didn't let up.

"Will you stop harassing me like this?" I demanded, I felt like dying each time he touched me...

"Will I stop? Look who's talking, sunshine. You've already tried to kill me... twice! And you're telling ME to stop harassing YOU?"

"You're a fiend... At least you deserve my hatred..." I hissed.

"Well what makes you think you don't deserve what you're getting? You're incredibly self centered."

"How dare you!" I shouted, "How dare you say something like that when you've done the things you've done."

"You don't even bother getting to know me, you're not even giving me a chance. I'm a sweet guy deep down." He laughed sarcastically.

I grunted and ignored him... But then this place got even weirder when I noticed a huge ape rushing toward us. Confused and scared by the beast, I started stuttering, "L-look out!" I managed, but it was too late, the beast smacked Escher in the head with a... coconut?... This place is beyond strange...

My vile partner fell to the ground, then the giant ape looked at me, it started to approach... As much as I hate Escher, I wouldn't mind it if he pulled something like the time with the deer... The beast raised it's coconut high, but then Escher latched on to it's arm and stabbed it. The ape went berserk and thrashed around and tossed the man at me. We both went down, and the beast came closer... But then another miracle happened, a huge flame engulfed the creature.

I looked for our savior, but didn't find anyone... Then suddenly a bug-eyed creature popped up in front of me and shrieked, "Hello, beautiful!"

I screamed and punched the thing square in the nose, sending it flying. I took a second to look at it, and realized that it was wearing clothes...? Seriously what was going on here?

"Is that any way to treat your savior?" It whined rubbing its little nose.

"W-who... or what are you?" I demanded.

"The name is Piu Piu! Glad to meet ya!" It said, extending a little hand. I shook it cautiously, not breaking eye contact. It continued, "And what name does a lovely thing such as yourself go by?"

"Uh... I'm Musiea." I replied, still not sure if I could trust this thing...

"Ah hello, Musiea!" It sang, "And who is this epitome of manliness?" He chirped sarcastically, looking at an unconscious Escher.

"Uh... This is Escher." I said reluctantly.

"Ah! Well it looks like your friend could use one of my patented Vin Brulee's!"

"Vin... Brulee?" I asked, still confused as to what Piu Piu was and why this thing was actually talking.

"Yes, indeed my sweet!" he laughed, pulling out a small potion. "One gulp of this and he'll be back to normal!" He opened Escher's mouth and dumped the liquid in. It took a moment, but his eyes opened, but then bulged when he saw his savior standing over him. He seemed to blink a few times to see if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing, and not just dreaming. Then a look of disgust plagued his face.

"What the fuck is this thing?" he shouted, jumping upright, drawing his sword, and taking a swing at Piu Piu, but the little critter was fast and jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life? You were mincemeat until I happened to be walking along."

"You saved us?" Escher asked, staring at it for a second. "Bwahahahahaha! That's too good! Seriously, though who killed that ape. Was it you, Musiea?"

"N-no..." I stumbled on my words, "It was Piu Piu." I managed, pointing at the thing.

"Bwahahahaha! I haven't laughed like that in a while!"

Piu Piu seemed angered, "All I want is a little gratitude, and this is what I get?"

"Well, you certainly don't fit the archetype of a fighter." I whispered to it.

"I refuse to believe this little cream puff saved me from that huge ape." Escher said firmly.

"Well then... Why don't you just believe that the magnificent Piu Piu saved you, then? I'm no cream puff!" the little thing cried.

"Whatever, I don't care what you think you are... what are you doing here anyway?" Escher demanded.

Piu Piu looked at us and said "I'm the number one (and only) timespace traveling salesman around! I need loot to sell to chumps like you and beautiful specimens such as Musiea." It took my hand and started kissing it. I gave an awkward chuckle, Escher looked a little peeved by Piu Piu's answer.

"I'm no chump..."

"Whatever you say, you're the one who was knocked out by a monkey and saved by a 'cream puff'."

Escher was clearly angered by how correct the creature was, so he quickly changed the topic, "So... You sell things?"

"Yup, when the big macho man like you falls flat, he needs to shop around to better himself, which is why I am always stocked up on chocolates, weapons and armor! And obviously I also like to impress the ladies by saving sorry asses such as yours."

"Why you little-"

"Don't let him hurt me!" Piu Piu shrieked, burying his face in my chest. Then he started nuzzling it...

"Nice try..." I grunted, pushing the thing off of me.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot..." It sighed. "Don't worry, Musiea, baby. Once your crush with this pretty boy dies down, you'll settle for good ol' Piu Piu."

"My... crush?..." I blushed, "No way! Never! I hate Escher!"

"Ha! You wish, girl!" Escher laughed, "I know you only try to act like you hate me to hide your true feelings."

I didn't like the influence Piu Piu was putting on Escher... "Don't fool yourself, I hate you for real, and you know it..."

"Whatever, woman, we'll keep things professional... For now."

"You're a pig!" I shouted, looking the other way.

"Woah woah," Piu Piu intervened, "I didn't mean to start a mini-war here. How about we do something we all agree would be good?"

"What's that?" I demanded, still unable to look at Escher, with his disgusting behavior.

"Buy my crap- er, I mean treasures!" The thing laughed.

Obviously unsatisfied with this answer, Escher grunted "I don't think so... I mean, I just need my trusty long sword."

"You're going to need more than that if you wish to protect the lovely Musiea!" It cried in response.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" He hissed back at the creature.

"You knowwwwww" It started, "Eluca bought a pretty nice double edged sword, and she's already well on her way to the first ring..."

"I'm not falling for your schtick..."

"Just try it out, my man. I doubt you'll be disappointed." He said, reaching into his freaky four legged vault and pulling out a nicer blade.

Escher took the sword from Piu Piu and swung it around. He seemed to be analyzing it, then he smiled. "Well I guess a new sword wouldn't hurt!"

"Excellent!" The little creature cheered, "That'll be 1000 OZ!"

Escher gave Piu Piu a look, "Heh, what makes you think I'm gonna pay for it?"

"Well... I _am_ a salesman..."

"You're also a cream puff."

"That's it!" Piu Piu shouted, "I'll have to do things MY way!" It shrieked and ran at Escher, who took a swing at it, but then Piu Piu reappeared behind him and reached into his pocket and swiped a pouch of OZ.

"W-what? But you were there... But now you're here?... What?" I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"Ah this should do just fine!" Piu Piu cheered, counting the OZ, "That's enough for the sword and the life saving! Now if you'll excuse me, I have treasure to find, I'll be back in the main hall if you ever need me! But first..." He pulled a rapier out of his vault and handed it to me. "For you, my dear!"

"Uh... Thanks, Piu Piu..." I thanked slowly.

"What?" Escher demanded, "Why does she get hers for free?"

"Because she's a grateful, beautiful woman... and you're... you." Piu Piu laughed, going on his way.

"That little bastard... Whatever..." He cursed, then looked at me, "We need to keep moving... Let's go, girl."

I gave him a look, "No..."

"What was that?... No? I don't believe I gave you an option, girl!"

"I don't need you, I'm going my own way."

He chuckled, "No you won't, I'm keeping my pup on a tight leash until I get what I want." He grabbed my arm again. "Now let's continue together, shall we?" He dragged me forward, despite my resistance.

* * *

"This isn't fair..." She whispered. "How do I get stuck with such a terrible partner?..."

I pretended I didn't hear her, so instead I noticed the two paths up ahead. "Well it looks like another fork..."

"I'm going left." She stated.

"I think we should go right."

"Well this time I'm actually going left. You and I both know that you're too proud to follow me, so I guess this means I'll see you later... Or better yet, maybe I won't . Have fun on your scavenger hunt, you vile piece of filth..."

Well... She was right about one thing... I wasn't about to agree with her. So instead I huffed, "Fine, I don't need you anyway. Have fun getting killed without me or cream puff here to save you."

She glared at me, "You're an ass, you know that?" She spun around and started walking.

"And you're no walk in the park either, girl." I shouted back, but she was already on her way to the path she had selected.

I continued rightward for a while, but I soon hit a dead end... Damn it all... Thankfully Musiea wasn't here to rub it in... I guess the only way to go was left. So on that note, I left for the path she took. The left path did indeed have a crystal there, and upon touching it, I was received by a white flash.

This one brought me outside yet again, and it revealed a path leading up to what looked like an iced over volcano. I saw something gigantic off in the distance, it looked like yet another creature... As much as I'd like to think this could be avoided, the monster is always guarding something... And at least without Musiea I won't be held ba- Oh shit... this path was one-way... Which would mean she's... Damn it all! This isn't a partnership! This is a babysitting job...

I ran up the winding path only to find I was right, Musiea was attempting to take on this dragon-like beast, how foolish of her... The creature rose a mighty fist and prepared to claw away at the defenseless girl. Then, in came heroic me, I took out my sword and stabbed the beast square in the stomach. It let out a mighty roar and fell back.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that girl?" I smirked, expecting thanks for my deed for once. But I got no response from her... That ungrateful brat... Instead all she did was widen her eyes, so I continued boosting my own ego, "What, are you in shock about just how good I am? Yeah, no need to say more, it's pretty clear." I smirked.

And then I felt an immense smack on the back of my head. I went flying forward and slid through the snow. So I guess it wasn't dead after all... I quickly recovered my stance and cast an ice spell at it, but then it retaliated with a gale spell, which sent me flying even further back, sustaining heavy damage.

It jumped at me and raised a claw yet again... This has to be it... I'm done for... It's talons were nearing my face when...

"Die!" Musiea screeched, slashing the hand that almost cost me my life. I have to admit, it's kind of nice hearing her say 'die' to something other than me.

The mighty dragon roared and recovered it's wound with it's curing magic, and then regained it's posture.

"Does this thing actually die?" Musiea shouted, she took a defensive stance. "... Come and get me!"

As if it understood, the beast lunged forward and sent her flying back into myself while I tried to stand back up. Our bodies were mangled within one another's, and we were both too harmed to do anything about the situation.

"Looks like this is it..." I mumbled grimly. I heard Musiea grunt.

"Are you serious?" She said, "After all that talk, this is all the action you show? I'm almost embarrassed to want my vengeance on you!" She struggled to get back up, and ultimately found success. "You make me sick, Escher..." She whipped out her sword and lunged forward yet again, this time she stabbed it through the chest. This seemed to make for a fatal blow to the dragon, who slowly hobbled around and then collapsed. It was amazing seeing meek little Musiea take down that mighty creature by herself... I found it oddly arousing seeing such a strong warrior in such a gentle-to-a-fault woman like her.

"You... You..." I stuttered.

"What? Can fight? Yes, but believe it or not I don't base my life around killing..." She said resentfully.

I scowled, "Well since we're in a place like this, you may want to change that... You'll never last without the desire to kill."

"That may be, but I'd rather have my morals, thank you very much."

"It's a shame, you know..."

"What is?" She demanded, glaring at me.

"If you weren't in denial about killing, and if you didn't hate me, we would have made great partners in the real world."

She closed her eyes and turned away. "I'm glad we weren't made on the same page... I really am..." She said with disgust, then she continued walking along the pathway.


End file.
